


No Fucks Given

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cousin Incest, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Momma T'Challa, Not much plot, One-Shot, Past Mpreg, Short, T'Challa don't give a feck, daddy erik, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: T'Challa brought his baby to an Avengers meeting. All is good until he starts to feed his child in front of his team members.





	No Fucks Given

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little drabble i had in my head
> 
> also the 'mature' stuff is towards the end but it's mainly just implied

King T’Challa had recently given birth to a child, his heir, Prince Nandi. His protective nature had increased ten-fold. He never left anywhere without his baby being carried around in a sling masterfully tied so the little prince didn’t slip out.

The Avengers were shocked when T’Challa appeared one day in Stark Tower with a baby boy with big brown eyes and dark brown skin slung across his chest.

“Well this is a surprise! When did you have a baby, Your Highness?” Tony asked.

Nandi turned his little heard towards Tony and squealed loudly. “Five months ago.” T’Challa answered. He held his son and patted his back gently to calm him. “This is my son, Prince Nandi.”

The Avengers crowded around the king and the little prince.

“What a cute baby!” said Wanda.

“Aye, he will be a strong warrior just like his mother, no doubt.” Thor said.

“How is the king-consort?” Steve asked.

“Good. He is excited to be a father.” T’Challa said.

The Avengers tried to imagine Killmonger excited about something other than murder. It was hard to picture.

“I couldn’t bear to leave him home so I brought him with me for the meeting.” His dark eyes met Tony’s. “I hope that’s all right.”

“It’s fine.” Tony said. He extended an arm towards a booth with a round table. “Shall we?”

T’Challa didn’t pay much attention to the matters being discussed. Nandi took up one-hundred percent of his mind. During the first thirty minutes of the meeting, T’Challa was cooing down at Nandi with a smile. The infant prince would giggle and babble incoherently while reaching upwards towards his mother with a chubby hand.

And then, Nandi starts to fuss. Soon enough, he started balling. Big angry tears leaked from his eyes.

“My poor little cub.” T’Challa said. “Excuse me.” he said to Steve who had been speaking. “I must attend to my child.”

“It’s all right. By all means.” Steve said.

T’Challa got up and took Nandi with him. He walked around Stark Tower, soothing and shushing his baby boy. But little Nandi wasn’t tired. He was bored. When T’Challa realized that, he started throwing him up and catching him. Nandi squealed loudly, causing some of the Avengers to look over to the king with raised eyebrows. T’Challa could feel their stares, but he didn’t care. His son’s happiness mattered more.

The king played with Nandi until he started fussing again. He was hungry. T’Challa went back to his seat and sat down just as the Avengers started discussing the Spider-man, Peter Parker.

“He is rather young.” Steve said.

“And he’s still in high school.” Bruce added. He started to turn towards T’Challa. “What do you say, Your High—uh, Your Highness? What are you doing?”

T’Challa was unbuttoning his shirt. “Don’t mind me. Continue.” the king said.

“Well, it’s a little hard to pay attention now since you’re taking your shirt off in front of us.” Sam said.

“I am doing no such thing. I am simply going to feed Nandi.” T’Challa said with a slight frown. He had shrugged off his tunic from one of his shoulders by now, revealing an inflamed, dark nipple and a puffy pec. He turned to Bruce with an expectant look. “You were saying?”

“Um...right.” Bruce cleared his throat and averted his eyes from T’Challa’s chest. “So...”

The little prince latched on to his mother’s nipple and started suckling with gusto. T’Challa was peering down at him with a loving expression

“Um, Your Highness?” Bruce said tentatively.

“Go on. I’m listening.”

The Avengers men shifted uncomfortably.

Steve looked particularly discomforted. “Can you please cover up or something?”

T’Challa looked at the captain. “Pardon?”

Steve was as red as a tomato. “It’s just...I mean...”

T’Challa raised a brow. “Does feeding my child make you uncomfortable?”

“Uh—”

Natasha looked at her team member’s flushed faces and rolled her eyes. “Guys, it’s just breastfeeding.”

“I have no problem with breastfeeding.” Thor said with a shrug. “The mothers of Asgard nurse wherever and whenever they please.”

Nandi withdrew his little bud mouth to yawn. He blinked his big, sleepy eyes. T’Challa patted his back to burp him. The little boy curled his tiny body closer to his mother’s wide chest.

“In Wakanda, children Peter Parker's age have accomplished many things. We are a warrior country.” T’Challa said. “I don't care what you decide. I have my own young to look after now and I don’t appreciate being called all the way from Wakanda to discuss Peter Parker. But if I must make a vote, I’d say let him join the Avengers.” T’Challa finished. He got up from his seat. “Now, if that’s all, I would like to return home to my husband.”

***

“How did it go?” Erik asked when T’Challa arrived to Birnin Zana. He had been waiting for him in the front gates of the palace.

“It was all right for the most part.” T’Challa said. Nandi reached for his father and started whining. The king unwrapped him from the sling and handed him over to Erik. “But then the Avengers team got all hot and bothered when I started nursing our son.” T’Challa laughed. “Who would’ve thought the one thing to make them squirm was breastfeeding?”

Erik’s expression darkened. “Wait, you flashed your titties at them?”

T’Challa gave him a dead-pan look. “They’re not ‘tits,’ husband. They’re hardly breasts, either. And that’s besides the point.”

Erik took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t want to get into a fight with T’Challa over something as natural as feeding their child. “Sorry, baby.”

A smile returned to T’Challa’s face. “That’s better.” he said. “How were things around here during my absence?”

“Pretty good. Shuri made this awesome mind-control thing while you were gone.”

T’Challa’s eye twitched. “...did she? I’m going to need to talk to her about that.”

“Aw, c’mon, kitten. It’s just a bit of fun. We were bored and I was missing you bad.”

“Oh?” T’Challa arched an eyebrow. “So you helped her with it, then?”

Erik realized he fucked up. “Well, uh, I mean—she build the whole thing. I just...sort of...gave her some pointers...”

T’Challa seemed perfectly at ease but there was a storm building inside him. “I see.”

Erik gave T’Challa puppy-eyes. “You mad, baby?”

“Not at all.” T’Challa said. He took Nandi back into his arms and walked on ahead of his husband.

Erik sighed in relief. “Thank Bast. I was really worried there for a moment.” He caught up with T’Challa’s long strides.

“Hmm.” T’Challa entered the palace before him.

“I’m glad you’re not mad—”

_CLICK_

“What the?”

The automatic doors to the palace made a sound. No matter how many times Erik waved his arms, they remained shut.

“Hey! What the hell?! Why am I locked out?!” Erik started slamming his fists against the locked vibranium doors. “C’mon, baby! I thought you weren’t mad!” Erik shouted. He received no response.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, T’Challa was rocking his baby. Okoye was at his side.

“Should you really leave the king-consort outside?” the general asked. “Who knows what he’ll do.”

“It’ll be fine, Okoye.” T’Challa said. “I think he deserves a little punishment for plotting with my sister.”

“How come you’re not punishing your sister, then?”

“She’s just a child. N’Jadaka should know better.”

Okoye wasn’t sure about that. Shuri was very spoiled thanks to her older brother. “Hmm… If you say so.”

T’Challa couldn’t stay mad at Erik for too long. Especially when Erik used all his charms to make him wilt.

“Baby, I missed you so much.” Erik purred into his ear. He had sneaked into T’Challa’s study and leaned down to start whispering sweet nothings into his ear from where he sat in his desk.

“N’Jadaka, I’m busy.” T’Challa said. His voice wavered a little.

“Take a little break.” Erik took the documents he had been looking over. T’Challa glared at him in annoyance. “Just five minutes is all I need.” Erik said with a cocky smile.

T’Challa gave him a sly grin. “Is that a challenge?”

“Yeah, right.” Erik huffed. “Making you cum is hardly a challenge. All it takes is a few sweet words and some booty rubs and you’re a mess.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
